


A Name Like Mine

by shoelace_and_friends



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Glanni is a grumbly-wumbly, Ithro is a big doofus, M/M, There's a brief Officer Obtuse cameo, WHAT MORE DO YOU NEED, a slightly aged Ithro, bickering like an old married couple, canon Glanni's personality, glannithro, secret valentine gift, that gay shit, that's the good shit, yanno what? They both middle-aged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 15:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13684401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoelace_and_friends/pseuds/shoelace_and_friends
Summary: Ithrotta comes home one evening with a broken leg.He may not be en expert, but Glanni plays caretaker in his special, "Glanni" way....A secret valentine gift for breakfastandfurious





	A Name Like Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Breakfastandfurious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breakfastandfurious/gifts).



Glanni _heard_ something outside. An all too familiar sound that made his bones chill and many-a-time had instilled fear into his heart. _Sirens._

            He hid himself behind the wall next to his living room window, feeling chills run down his spine. He took a deep breath, and peeked out the window once he had mustered enough courage to do so and _sure enough,_ there was a police car parked at the curb right in front of his home, red and blue lights flashing and illuminating the otherwise grey-looking street on this cloudy day.

            _Cops? Why were **they** here? _ He wondered, frantically racking his brain of any possible reasons. He hasn’t done _anything_ wrong as of late, not in a _long_ time; -there was really no reason for them to come after him! But even so, he kept peeking out the window, and held his breath when…

            An officer stepped out of the car, and walked over to the other side to open the door on the passenger’s side. Glanni let out a relieved sigh, spotting a familiar mustached face peeking out of the open door. _Whew!_ It was just Ithrotta. He should’ve known, frankly! That silly elf _still_ hung out with his police friends from time to time, despite the fact that he retired from his hero position a few years ago. Glanni could breathe easy. Ithrotta was probably just hitching a ride home with an old cop buddy of his…He stepped out of hiding, freely watching out the window now.

            He watched as the police officer grabbed Ithrotta by the hand, helping him out of the car. That made Glanni raise a brow. …What were they doing? But as Glanni watched the elf step out of the car, he froze, his eyes immediately fixing themselves on his left leg. …Was that a _cast?_

Glanni _ran_ for the front door, swinging it open. “What on Earth!?”

            The elf smiled meekly when he spotted his boyfriend standing in the front doorway. “Hi honey…” he chuckled shyly, but then winced as he took another step, leaning on the police officer for support as he helped walk Ithrotta to the front door. “…I _might’ve_ overdone it a bit while playing on the ice with the children today…”

            Glanni stared down at his boyfriend’s plastered leg and he frowned, letting out a heavy, exasperated sigh as he stepped out, flanking the other side of Ithrotta’s body so he could have support on both sides. “I fucking swear; you’re all muscle and no brains. You _can’t_ be doing shit like that anymore…” Glanni let out another heavy sigh. “Come on, let’s get you inside- it’s too cold to be standing out here…”

            The officer nodded, and the two helped the injured elf inside of the house, walking him through the foyer and to the nearest living room sofa, seating him down. Ithrotta hissed a bit to himself, wincing slightly as he sat…

            “…He’s got a wheelchair in the trunk. I’ll leave him to you while I go get that-“ The officer dashed outside, and was back almost as quickly as he left with the wheelchair, parking it in the foyer.

            “Thanks a lot for your help, Lolli…” Ithrotta smiled thankfully at the officer.

            “Y-Yeah…” Glanni blinked, still trying to take everything in. “Thanks…”

            “No problem. You both take care, now. And get well soon, Ithrottaalfurrin…”

            The door shut, leaving the couple alone in silence…

            Glanni took another deep breath, settling himself down by taking a seat on the arm of the sofa next to the elf. “So, …care to enlighten me on what _that’s_ supposed to be?” He questioned, gesturing towards the other’s cast…

            _“This?”_ He blinked. “It’s a cast…”

            _“No shit?”_ Glanni snorted. “I meant what’s the _meaning_ of it-“ he clarified.

            “I broke my fibula…” Ithrotta hesitated. “-While trying to demonstrate to the kids what a triple salchow looks like…”

            Glanni raised a brow. “I don’t even know the _meaning_ of what you just said, but I can _still_ tell that you were probably too fucking old to do whatever that is-“ he shook his head. “And you always go on about _ME_ being irresponsible and reckless and doing dumb shit that I shouldn’t!” he snapped. "You’re an _older man_ now! You just _can’t_ do the same stuff that you used to!”

            “You know…you’re absolutely right. I should’ve been more careful, and now I’ve gone and scared you…” Ithrotta glanced up at Glanni with an apologetic look. Those big blue eyes and that sweet smile begging for forgiveness left Glanni no choice but to look away, cheeks flushed. “I didn’t know that you were _that_ worried about me overdoing it…”

            _“Worried?”_ Glanni snorted again, brushing off his accusation. “I was _expecting_ something like this to happen to you someday, with the way that you are…You can’t feel worried about something when you can see it coming.”

            “Is that so?” Ithrotta asked, looking a bit amused now. “You _weren’t_ worried about me when you saw me being helped to the front door, not even a _teensy_ bit?”

            “Not as much _worried_ as I was just like, _“Wow, I fucking saw it coming…”_ he huffed, pouting a bit…

            Ithrotta laughed a little, mimicking his boyfriend’s pout. “Not worried about your _poor, injured_ boyfriend _at all?”_ he asked, batting his lashes at him. “Well, even so, I’m _deeply_ sorry, honey… -can you bring your face a bit closer so I could give your cheek an _“I’m sorry”_ kiss?”

            There were those pleading blue eyes seeking forgiveness again- Glanni huffed and turned away again, swallowing. _God damn_ his elf…he _hated_ when he looked at him like that. That was his _“make Glanni feel guilty”_ look, and he didn’t even know it…

            He scowled, but gave the elf the _quickest_ peck on the forehead instead, before grumbling and tousling his blonde hair into a mess. “Stop fretting over _kissing me_ and _worrying me-_ you’ve got a _broken leg;_ you should be worrying about _yourself!”_ He rolled his eyes, snatching a throw pillow off of the sofa, before promptly lifting up Ithrotta’s injured leg, and propping it up on the coffee table with the throw pillow underneath as support.

            He may not have gotten to give him a kiss, but that was still enough for Ithrotta, who was now giving the other a goofy grin. “Why _thank you_ honey, that feels _a lot_ better…” he praised, still giving him that dorky smile. “Are you gonna sign my cast too?”

            “Absolutely _not!”_ Glanni huffed, nose in the air as he got up and snootily walked away from him.

            Ithrotta’s smile fell, and he pouted. “Aw, _why not?”_ he asked. “I’ve got all this room on here for you; you can write your name on it nice and big!”

            _“Forget_ about it!” Glanni called out, as he stepped into the kitchen, grabbing something out of the fridge…

            _“Hey!_ What are you doing in there?” Ithrotta whined, trying to look over his shoulder to see what Glanni was doing in the kitchen; but alas, he could not see. The sofa was facing _away_ from the kitchen… _“Come back_ and sign my cast!”

            “Sign _your own_ damn cast!” Glanni yelled back from across the house, his back turned to the elf as he grabbed a knife and a cutting board…

            “But I want _your_ name on my cast! _Please,_ honey?” Ithrotta begged, trying to turn himself as far as he could to look at him. _“Please_ sign my cast?”

            “I said _NO!”_ shouted Glanni, chopping away…

            “Would a pink marker seal the deal?”

            _“No.”_ Glanni huffed, chopping whatever he was preparing in the kitchen at a louder and louder volume, filling the room with the sound of stainless steel against wood, and signifying that he wanted this conversation to be over.

            Ithrotta just sighed dejectedly, pouting a bit. “…But I want to have _your_ name on it the most of all…” he sulked, slumping down against the back of the sofa, letting out a disappointed whine, just loud enough for Glanni to hear…

            Glanni groaned when he heard that sound, frowning as he felt that sinking, tugging feeling on his heart again. He sighed, walking out of the kitchen. “I _told_ you that you’re an old man now…” he said in a huff, stepping back over to the sofa. “Asking others to sign your cast is for _children-_ and _besides…”_ He bent down, and set down a bowl of freshly chopped strawberries on the coffee table in front of Ithrotta. Ithrotta could notice that his lover had on a rather somber, solemn expression upon his face- and a blush that was just as red as the berries themselves... “…-Why would you want to tout yourself around town with a name like _mine?”_

            Glanni dashed out of the living room again just as quickly as he came into it, starting to make a beeline towards their bedroom.

            Ithrotta glanced down at the bowl of his favorite fruit that was left on the coffee table, his brows knit together in thought, processing what he had just heard with a serious look.

            “Now _hold on_ there, honey!” he called out. “-…You say that as if I don’t _already_ go around telling everyone about you…”

            Glanni froze, stopping in his tracks.

            “Honey, …you’re my _boyfriend_ and I _love_ you…” he went on. “And I’m _very_ proud of the fact. Being with you isn’t something that I’m shy about or ashamed of _at all,”_ Ithrotta continued. “In fact, …if you ask just about anyone I know, I’m sure that they’d tell you that I’m _crazy_ about you and that I just _can’t_ shut up about you sometimes…”

            Glanni pursed his lips together, and let in a loud, shaky breath, feeling hot blood rise up into his face. He covered his mouth with his hand as he felt his heart pound and butterflies soar, trying to mask the consequential blush that was on his face, courtesy of his boyfriend. “…Fuckin’ _sap-“_ That’s all that he could manage to mutter…

            Ithrotta just smiled at that. “So, you can either sign my cast for me to prove that I’m _yours,_ …or I’ll just start going around telling and pointing out to people all the places that you kiss me on-“

            “Fuckin’ _GAY! GROSS!”_ Before his boyfriend could make his heart beat out of his chest _completely,_ Glanni retreated to their bedroom, and slammed the door.

            Ithrotta chuckled. _“Honey?”_ He called out. He laughed. _“Come back_ here! I can’t get up!”

 

(He didn’t come back for another half hour…) 

 


End file.
